<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вопрос доверия by Astrellka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131461">Вопрос доверия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka'>Astrellka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whitechapel (TV) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Whitechapel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стремление Джо к порядку приводит к определённым последствиям<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whitechapel (TV) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вопрос доверия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ФБ-2012. Размещение в других местах без согласия автора не разрешается.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Джозеф Чандлер удивляется тому, как люди, не имеющие склонности к порядку (а таких, как ни удивительно, в его мире большинство), умудряются мыслить здраво. Нет, серьёзно, как можно вообще делать какие-то умозаключения, если буквально всё вокруг отвлекает от этого процесса?<br/>
<br/>
Детектив-инспектор Джо Чандлер не хочет отвлекаться. И поэтому он терпеливо ждёт конца рабочего дня, чтобы упорядочить мир вокруг себя. Когда за последним сотрудником закрывается дверь, он выходит из своего кабинета, в котором царит идеальный порядок, достаёт корзину для бумаг и неторопливо идёт вдоль столов подчинённых, собирая весь мусор, накопившийся у этих нерях за день и размышляя над текущим делом.<br/>
<br/>
Стаканчик из-под вишневого йогурта на столе Райли.<br/>
<br/>
<em>У Бена Солтера не было врагов. Могла ли ссора с братом вынудить Маркуса Солтера решиться на убийство? Или мотивом послужили деньги? Нужно, чтобы Майлз выяснил, где Маркус провёл вчерашний вечер.<br/>
</em><br/>
Огрызок яблока и фантики – у Кента.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Арчи Пью. Наркоман, должен многим людям. Мог ли кто-нибудь из них придти за долгом и, не получив его, рассвирепеть так, чтобы убить четырёх человек? Маловероятно, но пусть Кент проверит его кредиторов.<br/>
</em><br/>
Пустая банка от «Пепси» - это Мэнселл.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Эйдан Харрис неделю назад ввязался в драку. Надеюсь, патрульные отыщут его соперника.</em><br/>
<br/>
Недоеденный бутерброд Майлза.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Или всё-таки кто-то из недовольных клиентов Солтера? Эти мутные русские, например?</em><br/>
<br/>
- Вы… Сэр, вы каждый вечер так делаете?<br/>
<br/>
Застукали.<br/>
В голосе Кента звучит удивление, а Джо на мгновение застывает, споткнувшись о взгляд Мэнселла. Так смотрели на него в школе и потом, в колледже. Как на фрика. Но он не фрик, нет. Просто любит порядок.<br/>
<br/>
- Что? Нет. Конечно, нет. Это было бы странно.<br/>
<br/>
Это и есть странно, читает он в глазах Райли. И в глазах Мэнселла. И даже в глазах Кента, хотя удивление Кента всегда иное, чем у остальных.<br/>
По правде говоря, в этом есть что-то немножко постыдное. Не в действиях Чандлера, а в той растерянности, что охватила его, когда констебли обнаружили его за этим занятием, и глупых попытках отрицать очевидное.<br/>
<br/>
И ещё совсем чуть-чуть, самую капельку, Джо стыдно от того, что он лжёт этим людям, которым – во всяком случае, ему так внезапно показалось – после дела братьев Крей он может доверять. Даже в своих странностях. Никогда никому не мог, а теперь - может. Или нет?<br/>
Он не успевает до конца осмыслить свои чувства, потому что новости, принесённые его подчинёнными, оказываются такими важными, что он забывает обо всём, кроме дела…<br/>
<br/>
…и вспоминает о случившемся только вечером следующего дня, когда все расходятся и в его кабинет заглядывает детектив-констебль Эмерсон Кент. Кент с его щенячьим взглядом, с безоглядной верой в своего инспектора, с искренним желанием хорошо делать свою работу.<br/>
<br/>
И с корзиной для мусора под мышкой.<br/>
<br/>
- Я могу чем-то помочь, сэр? – спрашивает юный детектив, и Джо заставляет себя быть строгим, хотя ему хочется улыбаться.<br/>
<br/>
Вопрос доверия теперь кажется ему решённым.<br/>
По крайней мере, в отношении Кента.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>